


Homesick

by melonprins



Series: the derp crew; now with superpowers [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys Kissing, Ice Skating, M/M, love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonprins/pseuds/melonprins
Summary: ”Where are we going?” Steven asked, laughter in his voice.”It's a surprise! You’ll see,” Anthony just shook his head, pulling him by the hand.or Steven is homesick and Smarty isn't home so Anthony decides to do something.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> zeroyalchaos ayee !!!!!! i recently got into the derp crew fandom and i rly like it here !!!! 
> 
> this au belongs to @avelinaelialisalynn on tumblr !!!!!

”Where are we going?” Steven asked, laughter in his voice.

”It’s a surprise! You’ll see,” Anthony just shook his head, pulling him by the hand. They were stumbling around in the dark, trees surrounding them everywhere. Steven looked around, but he couldn’t see anything except the closest trees and Anthony in front of him. 

”C’mon dude, just tell me!” Steven demanded playfully, linking their fingers together and pulling at Anthony to slow down. Anthony did, slowing to walk next to Steven. He was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Steven cocked his head to the side. 

”Are you okay?”

”Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Anthony nodded quickly, hurrying his steps. Steven chuckled, letting himself be pulled again. A few more moments later and the trees started to sparse down. Anthony squeezed Steven’s hand. They stepped out through the trees and the moon finally illuminated the terrain. The moonlight hit the surface of the still lake in the middle of the glade, making it almost glow. It looked like something magical. 

”Wow,” Steven exhaled, staring in awe at the view. Anthony laughed, squeezing Steven’s hand. 

”That’s not everything. Hang on,” He let go of Steven’s hand to step up to the edge of the lake. He rubbed his hands together, shaking them lightly. Anthony took a deep breath and spared a glance to Steven. Steven gave him an encouraging smile. Anthony turned around to face the lake. He raised his hands and brought them down on the surface of the lake, slapping the water. The water froze instantly, the ice spreading out over the water until it covered all of the lake. Steven exhaled, his breath condensing the air. Anthony turned around, his arms open in a gesture. 

”Surprise?” He looked nervous, looking at Steven underneath his eyelashes. Steven looked out over the now frozen lake in awe, speechless. Anthony looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. 

”I mean, you’ve been kinda down recently, and I know you get like that during this time of year, and I just thought you’d, like, maybe want something that reminded you of home? I don’t know, but–but if you don’t like it I–” 

”Anthony,” 

”Y-yeah?” Anthony looked up, wringing his hands together. He stilled his hands. Steven looked back at him, the brightest smile Anthony’d ever seen on his face. 

”Thank you,” There was so much awe and joy in Steven’s voice Anthony had to look away, his ears burning red. Anthony stuttered, gesturing with his hand. Steven stepped in front of him, grabbing Anthony’s gesturing hand. Steven linked their fingers together. 

”You just forgot one tiny detail,” Steven said. Anthony looked confused. 

”We don’t have any ice skates,” Steven said gently. Anthony lit up. 

”Oh! Right! Uhm,” Anthony let go of Steven’s hand, backing up a little bit. ”Have you ever seen the X-Men movies?”

”Have I seen the X-Men movies,” Steven scoffed playfully. ”Of course I have. Why?” 

Anthony kneeled on the ground, patting the grass in front of him. Steven sat down. Anthony grabbed Steven’s leg, holding his foot in his left hand and resting his right hand on the underside of Steven’s shoe. His hand started to glow with a soft light as Anthony carefully forged a skate blade. Steven found himself in awe once more. 

”That’s what you meant by X-Men…” Steven exhaled. Anthony laughed, grabbing Steven’s other foot and giving it another blade, before doing it to his own shoes. Steven got up carefully, helping Anthony up. They both stepped out on the ice. Anthony promptly fell on his ass. Steven burst out laughing at the pained groan Anthony let out. Steven wobbled on his feet from all of his laughter and with a tug of Steven’s hand from Anthony he also fell, but he got a softer handing. Anthony grunted when he got a lap full of Canadian. Steven laughter just became worse, burying his face in the lapels of Anthony’s jacket. 

”I thought you were good at ice skating,” Anthony muttered, relaxing against the ice under him. Steven wheezed out his last laugh. He propped himself up on his elbows, peering down at Anthony. 

”You looked lonely down here,” Steven chuckled. Anthony sighed, looking up at Steven. Steven smiled, sincere. 

”Thank you for this,” Steven mumbled, ”Usually Smarty’s the one who notices my bad moods. This was thoughtful, even for you,” 

”Hey, what does that mean?” Anthony frowned. Steven laughed again, leaning in to kiss Anthony softly. Anthony sighed and relaxed again, sliding his hand under Steven’s jacket to put in on his hip. Steven cupped Anthony’s face, stroking his thumbs over Anthony’s cheekbones. They stayed like that, kissing on the ice. They could ice skate later.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for readin im @melonprins on tumblr if u wna yell at me about anything !!!!!!


End file.
